Auf dem Weg zur Erleuchtung
Überblick * Nebenquest im zweiten Akt * Ort: * Auftraggeber: Automatisch * Belohnung: Notizen des Visionärs I, II und III sowie ?' Erfahrungspunkte * Zusammenhang mit den Quests: **Der Blutfluch ** Das Symbol des Todes ** Das Symbol des Hasses ** Das Symbol des Mutes ** Das Symbol des Glaubens Ablauf Diese Quest wird aktiviert, sobald "Die verlorenen Schäfchen" abgeschlossen ist. Geralt erfährt in der Kantine im Heerlager der Kaedwener vom Reliquienkrämer, dass es hier jemanden gibt, der etwas über den Blutfluch von Sabrina Glevissig weiß. Die Quest wird auch frei geschaltet, wenn Geralt die Hütte des Visionärs durchkämmt. Er muss herausfinden, welche Verbindung es gibt zwischen dem Tod von Sabrina und dem geheimnisvollen Einsiedler, der in der Hütte lebt. Zwei Straßen führen zu der Hütte. Eine läuft im Osten entlang des Militär Camps und führt durch Abwasserrinnen, wo drei Leichen liegen. Die Kadaver ziehen Moderhäute an. Der zweite Weg liegt südöstlich des Camps und endet am östlichen Zugang zum Geisternebel. Auf dem Weg dorthin kommt Geralt an einem Wegweiser vorbei und trifft auf eine Gruppe Soldaten. Unannehmlichkeiten bereiten ihm Erscheinungen und Moderhäute. Nach einer Weile geht's einen Hügel hinauf. Geralt gelangt zu einer Lichtung, wo er wieder auf Henselts Soldaten trifft, die gegen Endriagen kämpfen. So was ist wie für einen Hexer geschaffen und außerdem lassen sich die Kadaver der Kreaturen plündern. Er findet außerdem ein Schriftstück – eine Quittung über eine Zahlung an den Visionär. Sollte einer der Soldaten überleben, bittet er Geralt, Geld für ihn zum Einsiedler zu bringen. Erreicht Geralt die Hütte, wird er von aggressiven Harpyien in Empfang genommen. Aus der Hütte dringen Rufe eines Mannes – er soll sich so schnell wie möglich in den Kreis aus Kerzen begeben, der die Hütte umgibt. Seltsamerweise kommen die Ungeheuer den Kerzen nicht zu nahe, geschweige denn, dass sie in ihn eindringen. Natürlich kann Geralt die Warnungen des Mannes in den Wind schlagen und metzelt alle Ungeheuer nieder, immerhin gibt es XP dafür. Der Visionär erkundigt sich bei Geralt über die geretteten Soldaten und seiner Bezahlung, die ihm die Soldaten schuldeten. Er will von dem Hexer wissen, ob er lieber eine kleine Spende von 400 Orens machen möchte oder einer seiner Anhänger werden würde. Gibt ihm Geralt das Geld, besiegelt das das Ende der Quest. Will er aber einer seiner Anhänger werden, ergeben sich eine Reihe interessanter Ereignisse. Beim Durchstöbern der Hütte findet Geralt zwei mal die Notizen des Visionärs. Jetzt als Anhänger des Visionärs verlangt dieser, dass der Hexer sich einem Ritual unterziehen soll, wobei er eine besondere Mixtur zu sich nehmen muss. Das Ritual soll an Sabrina Glevissigs Altar in einer Kapelle vollzogen werden, die sich in der Endriagen Lichtung befindet. Aber Vorsicht, am Tümpel lungert eine Krabbspinne (diese scheint es in der aktuellen Version allerdings nicht mehr zu geben). Hier meditiert Geralt bis zum Einbruch der Dämmerung (etwa 20:00 Uhr), um dann durch Interaktion (rechter Mausklick) mit dem Altar zu beginnen. Geralt begibt sich (automatisch) in die Meditation und nimmt das mysteriöse Gebräu zu sich. Kurz darauf hat Geralt eine Halluzination, in der ein riesiger Pilz im Wald auftaucht sowie ein ebenso riesiges Huhn… als sich Geralt dem Huhn nähert, endet die Vision und Geralt wacht auf einem Hügel beim Altar auf. Direkt daneben findet er nochmals Notizen des Visionärs Nun erscheint der Visionär in einem klareren Licht. Der Hexer kehrt zum Einsiedler zurück und berichtet ihm, was er erlebt hat. Erzählt Geralt ihm die Wahrheit, ist der Visionär erleichtert und zufrieden, denn er hatte die gleiche Vision. Er war sehr beunruhigt darüber gewesen, dass er seit einiger Zeit keine Botschaft mehr von Sabrinas Geist empfangen hatte. Beim Durchlesen der Notizen erfährt Geralt, dass der Visionär und der Soldat Yahon ein- und dieselbe Person sind. Yahon war der Soldat, der die Zauberin mit dem Spieß durchbohrte – und somit den Fluch auslöste. Darüber hinaus scheint er gemeinsam mit seinem Kameraden, den Reliquienkrämer, den Kult der Zauberin verbreitet und Relikte an leichtgläubige Soldaten verkauft zu haben. Geralt erfährt außerdem, dass sich jetzt der Speer in den Händen des Reliquienkrämers befindet. Damit endet die Quest und Geralt hat einige Informationen mehr darüber, wie der Blutfluch zu brechen ist. Hinweis: Im hinteren See findet Geralt das Schwert Friedensstifter - hierbei handelt es sich vermutlich um das beste Schwert, dass Geralt zu Beginn des 2. Aktes besitzen kann. Tagebucheintrag :''Auf dem Weg zum Visionär stieß Geralt auf einige Soldaten Henselts im Kampf mit Moderhäuten. Es war eines der Grüppchen Ungehorsamer, die immer wieder unerlaubt aus dem Lager schlichen. Die Idioten sterben bekanntlich nicht aus, und auch dieser Trupp Armleuchter hatte Glück: Geralt eilte zu Hilfe. :'''Geralt gelingt es, alle Soldaten zu retten: ::Die Moderhäute waren verscheucht, die Soldaten gerettet. Nun zeigte sich, dass auch die Krieger zum Visionär unterwegs gewesen waren, da sie ihm Geld für Kerzen schuldeten. Doch ihre Nerven hatten den Kampf mit den Monstern nicht verkraftet. Zitternd wie Espenlaub gab einer der Soldaten dem Hexer das Geld und bat ihn, es dem Visionär auszuhändigen. Dann machte das Grüppchen sich aus dem Staub. Geralt aber setzte seinen Weg fort. :Geralt gelingt es, einige der Soldaten zu retten: ::Geralt erlegte zwar die Moderhäute, aber die Verluste unter den Soldaten waren erheblich. Den Überlebenden vergällte dies die Lust am Ausflug durch die Wildnis. Henselts Mannen waren auf dem Weg zum Visionär gewesen, weil sie ihm Geld für Kerzen schuldeten, und da Geralt das gleiche Ziel hatte, baten sie ihn, das Geld in ihrem Namen beim Einsiedler abzugeben. Bevor Geralt etwas entgegnen konnte, hatte er das Säckel schon in der Hand, und die Krieger machten auf den Hacken kehrt Richtung Lager. Unser Held zuckte die Achseln und ging weiter zum Visionär. :Geralt gelingt es nicht, die Soldaten zu retten: ::Geralt konnte keinen einzigen Soldaten retten. Als er mit den Moderhäuten fertig war, fragte er sich, was die Kaedwener in der Einöde eigentlich zu suchen gehabt hatten, und er durchsuchte ihre Überreste. :Unser Held fand ein Schriftstück, aus dem hervorging, dass die Männer dem Visionär Geld für Kerzen hatten bringen wollen. Tatsächlich fand der Hexer auch ein Säckel, dessen Rundungen das Auge erfreuten. Hier blieb nichts mehr zu tun – Geralt zog weiter zum Visionär. :Geralt besticht den Visionär: ::Die Soldaten hatten nicht die komplette Schuldensumme dabeigehabt, und der Hexer musste den Differenzbetrag aus eigener Tasche begleichen. Erst dann gab ihm der Einsiedler Auskunft über Sabrina Glevissig. :Geralt wird Mitglied der Anhänger um Sabrinas Kult: ::Geralt dachte nicht daran, dem launischen Visionär etwas vom hart verdienten Hexerlohn abzugeben. Er beschloss, sich dem Kult um Sabrina Glevissig anzuschließen, weil er dachte, dass er nichts zu verlieren hätte. Doch da lag er falsch. Das Initiationsritual bestand darin, eine Nacht in einer Kapelle zu verbringen und dem Visionär dann Bericht zu erstatten. Bevor Geralt aufbrach, gab der seltsame Mann ihm noch einen Kräutersud mit, der Visionen hervorrief. ::Der Kräutersud verursachte eine erschütternde Vision, die derart feinsinnig mit Geralts tieferen psychologischen Schichten verwoben war, dass ich mir gestatte, den weniger kundigen Lesern die Zusammenhänge zu erläutern. Wie bekannt sein dürfte, hatte Geralt eine dornige Kindheit. Seinen Vater lernte er nicht kennen, die Mutter verließ ihn früh. Er entschied sich für ein Leben voller Gefahren und balancierte stets zwischen Tod (er ist schließlich Hexer) und Libido (in Form seiner so zahlreichen wie flüchtigen Liebschaften). Die Sehnsucht nach dem Vater und die Furcht um seine eigene Männlichkeit spiegelten sich in jenen halluzinierten phallischen Pilzen, die den zwanghaften Geralt einschlossen wie Gefängnisgitter. Seine Mutter wiederum fand ihr Symbol in der Riesenhenne als allmächtiger Brust, die Leben und Tod spendet und die der Hexer liebt und zugleich hasst. Er konnte die Henne nicht erreichen, auch dies ein getreues Abbild der Wirklichkeit. Sein Sexualtrieb blieb unerfüllt, dafür verstärkte sich sein Todestrieb, der seine Entsprechung im unablässigen Picken des Federviehs fand. Sofort erkennen wir seine latente Furcht vor Frauen, die er hinter der Fassade des harten Draufgängers verbirgt. Geralt hatte von solchen Zusammenhängen selbstredend nicht den leisesten Schimmer, er musste sie also gar nicht erst verdrängen. In seiner geradlinigen Schlichtheit suchte er den Visionär auf und schilderte ihm seine Vision in allen Einzelheiten. ::Der Visionär war nicht erstaunt, sondern erleichtert – dies wiederum zu Geralts Verblüffung. In letzter Zeit waren die göttlichen Offenbarungen nämlich genau jenen Pilzen und der Henne gewichen, mit denen der Hexer nun Bekanntschaft geschlossen hatte. Offenbar lag das an niemandes Geisteszustand, sondern an den Verfallsprozessen der Kräuter, aus denen der Visionär den Trank zu brauen pflegte. Der Mann hatte seine gute Laune zurück, und Geralt konnte ihn nach Sabrina Glevissig ausfragen. Der Hexer brauchte so viele Informationen wie möglich, um den Blutfluch aufzuheben. en:The Path to Vision fr:En route vers le Visionnaire it:Sulla strada per il Visionario Kategorie:The Witcher 2 Quests Kategorie:The Witcher 2 Akt 2